


Mine

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which cousins argue over who Kel likes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Owen at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“She sure is pretty, isn’t she?”

Owen frowned absently, his brow furrowed as he regarded the mathematics problem in front of him. “Who?”

“Kel, of course.”

All of a sudden, his homework did not look quite so appealing. “What?”

Warric said, “You know, Iden, you’re right. And she’s so nice. Do you think she’d give me a kiss for Midwinter?”

“No, because she’ll give me a kiss, first!”

“You want to bet? She’s nicer to me than she is to you!”

“She smiles at me more!”

“She helps me with staff work more!”

“Will you both shut up?” Owen said peevishly. “Kel doesn’t like anyone—but if she did, it would be _me_ , because I’ve known her longer!”


End file.
